Mad World
by Corinne Jane
Summary: AU, Divergent-based, ignores sequels. Eric wasn't always cold, he use to be like Tris, timid and weak. Will he fight for what he was forced to become or for what he truly loves? Eric/Tobias Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—This is AU, Divergent only fanfiction, based on the movie. I know that Eric and Four were in the same year so to speak, however in this fic Eric was a few classes ahead of Four, and trained him. This is a SLASH Eric/Four. **

**DISCLAIMER-I own nothing, it's all Veronica Roth. **

He was the face of Dauntless, strong, brave, and fearless. It was better to be feared than loved in this faction, because with love comes pain. He knew that well, his first love had betrayed him, had broken him down until he was nothing but terrified of the man; only when he was scared of him did he find the courage to fight back. He was never the same after that, Dauntless leaders were pleased with his transformation; he went from being weak and meek to strong and ruthless over a matter of weeks. He had never went back, he couldn't. Everyone asked for his secret, what had changed but he couldn't tell them, he'd never share it with anyone. No one would believe him anyway.

He looked over the new transfer initiates and wondered if any one of them would be as transformed as he had been. His eyes fell on the stiff, she was the weakest and she'd either transform quickly or die. He was betting on her to be what he became. He let Four take control, he would observe the first day, he liked to get a feel for the initiates before putting them under pressure and stress; he liked to find their weakness and exploit it until they break; exactly what was done to him. He wandered slowly around the training room, a cat on the prowl, his eyes caught everything, every little hit, flinch and cry. He felt Four's eyes on him, he turned back raising an eyebrow as Four made his way over.

"These are the weakest ones we've had in a while. Think any of them will last?" Four looked over the room, shifting from fight to fight, disappointment on his face.

"They're all like this when they enter Dauntless, even you." He let a small smirk cross his face as Four turned back to him about to protest, "You couldn't even punch correctly. No one thought you'd last." He remembered Four's initiation process well, he was last in the red, timid, jumpy, angry and defiant. He was reckless and wild; everything Dauntless frowned upon. He was small and befriended no one, he didn't trust. He'd known Four wouldn't make it if someone didn't step in, he had never taken a personal interest in anyone's training but he saw himself in Four and he spent his extra time training and teaching him.

"I'm still here." Four said quietly, it was as close as a nod of thanks as he would get from Four. "I never understood why you did it. You could have let me sink."

He was silent, how was he supposed to answer that? He didn't have to explain himself to the younger man at all, "I could've but I didn't. There's a reason one doesn't look a gift horse in its mouth." He said coolly before turning away and leaving the room.

His heart was beating hard as he left the training room, he wandered the corridors aimlessly trying to get a hold of himself. Four was the only person that could leave him feeling unbalanced, he had always cut to the heart of the matter, and Eric had no idea what to tell him that wouldn't compromise everything he spent so long building. If he was to be honest with Four, who would he be then? There was no doubt in his mind that it would change him, and he was so comfortable with who he was at the moment. Being close to anyone frightened him, so he kept himself removed from others, above them; untouchable. He never let anyone close, never let anyone see his fear. Now was definitely not the time to let his guard down; not in the midst of a coming war between the Erudites and Abnegation. He needed his senses, and mind, emotions would not do in times of chaos.

However even thinking of the coming war put his nerves on edge; outwardly he'd have to openly support Jeanine and the Erudites in their mission to take over the government. Secretly though he was worried; the Erudites claimed to be doing this in the name of peace, but they were destroying what they were trying to protect, how could they have gotten themselves so confused? Did Jeanine really think that only Abnegation was harboring Divergent's? Divergents were a threat to the faction system, he knew that, but did the faction system really bring peace when there was fighting between the different tribes? He looked in the mirror, what would happen when Jeanine used the Dauntless to be her soldiers? He looked down, gripping the sink in his private rooms; what would happen to the divergents in Dauntless? Surely Divergents weren't dangerous when pledged to a certain faction, they would simply adopt the factions values.

That's what Four had done, and no one had been the wiser about what Four really is; he wouldn't even had known had he not been Four's trainer. If he let Jeanine into Dauntless, it would be Four's death sentence, he was doing everything to impede her while trying to keep his position, and reputation. Never before had he been so invested in someone, to the point of risking himself; he couldn't even fully grasp why Four was so important to him. One thing he did know, was that four could never find out.

He sunk onto his bed, remembering his first private encounter with Four.

_It was early, 3 am in the morning he always got up early to work out, it never did good to get too complacent. The gym was usually quiet and abandoned this early, yet he could hear someone panting and the dull thud of a punching bag in use, however he could tell just by the sound that the user wasn't swinging right; he'd do more damage to himself then to any opponent he ever took on with that technique. Eric followed the sounds to see Four, he watched from that shadows before coming up behind Four, grasping him by his hips, catching Four's fist as it comes at him. "Relax initiate, I'm not your Father." It was no secret that Marcus had beat Four throughout his childhood. _

_Four stilled, his breathing hard, tense as a rod, "What're you doing?" Eric snorted, "I could ask you the same thing." It was silent for a moment as neither man answered the question._

"_You will never win a fight swinging like that." Eric spoke shifting Four's body into the right posture, taking his arms and maneuvering them into a more defensive position, "Strike from this side, put your body into it until you get some muscle." He let go of Four and watched him for a few minutes before wandering off to his own fitness regime. _

_Twenty minutes later Four approached him, "Are you always here this early?" _

_Eric turned to him, "Leaving already?" He stepped down to stand in front of the man, "Have you given up?" _

_Four looked confused, "No sir, I just thought—"_

"_You're last in line Tobias, do you really think twenty minutes of punching a bag full of sand is going to get you above the red line?" _

"_Well I—I guess not, no." He looked lost for a minute_

"_There are no brownie points here." Eric said quietly._

"_What do you want from me?" Four demanded _

"_Nothing. It's not what I want, it's what you want. Do you want to be Dauntless, or do you want to be good enough for your Father?" He cut to the quick, sizing up the initiate in front of him, he saw the quiver of anger go through Four, he felt his insides constrict—he knew what it was like to be abused by the person you loved most and then to be thrown out into the world without a clue. _

"_I need to be here. I belong nowhere else." Four said through gritted teeth._

"_Then stop hiding behind your fear and give it your everything." He looked Four in the eye, not bending under the man's anger. He waited for a response but none came, he sighed disappointed in the young initiate before going back to his own regime. He ran while kick boxing anything that popped out of the floor, he was so lost in his own work out he barely noticed when Four stood by his side and followed suit, joining in on his routine. A small smile crept into his face; he'd prove him wrong, there was a way to train someone without causing them undue pain; he wouldn't make the same mistakes that his trainer had._

But hadn't he? Hadn't he caused undue pain in the end? His old clan was hunting people like Four and he was supporting them. He shook his head, he was nothing like his trainer, nothing like Fred. Fred had pretended to care to get what he truly wanted. He shivered thinking of Fred, swallowing he pushed away from his reflection, he couldn't think of that right now. It was done and over, he had to focus. He had to get the initiates through the tests so he could make robots out of them. To hunt Divergents, to overthrow Abnegation, to go against everything he believed. Because if he didn't Fred would be right, he didn't belong in Dauntless if he didn't make the choices his leaders deemed necessary. The faction system had been working for ages, why couldn't it keep working? They had to take out the threat to their safety, security and peace.

Divergents had to be extinguished. He walked to the brink of the pit and watched Four talking with Tris. Could he put a bullet in that man's head?


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty percent of those abused repeat their offenders mistakes, furthering the cycle of violence; for years he had worked hard not to follow in Fred's footsteps, however there were times when he messed up. He had been with the new initiates, the ones weaker, meeker and more cowardly then any of the others. Why the uppers thought putting him with the transfers was a good idea he didn't know, he hardly had the patience to deal with their pathetic problems. They gave up too easily, they were cowards at best, and they showed no aptitude for fighting, the only ray of hope in that group was Peter. It was frustrating to watch them get worse every day, he had more important things to deal with at the moment than weak initiates. Perhaps that's why when Christina said she gave up that he snapped; Dauntless didn't give up, he never had even under extreme pressure and stress, yet this candor brat wanted to give up on the first sign of pain? No one gets off that easily in life.

He led the initiates to the chasm, grabbing Christina the quitter and throwing her over the brink, her hands barely grasping the rail, "Five minutes initiates, fall and die, quit and die or hang on and live." He had said quietly. It was while she was hanging there when he remembered Fred.

_He couldn't sleep, too many thoughts raced through his mind. He wandered the corridors his mind bending the shadows into his own private monsters. He shivered, it was always cold in Dauntless, but it hardly ever affected him. Erudite was putting pressure on Dauntless leaders; trying to reason with them, convince them that Erudite should be in charge, Eric couldn't agree with them any less than he already did. Why did it matter who was in charge if it was working for them? What about the peace? What about his people? If they were called on, which side would they have to choose to protect, Abnegation or Erudite? Plenty of the leaders saw no worth in Abnegation and would choose Erudite, however he knew that putting his old faction in charge could have disastrous results. The mistaken pride that came with knowing it all, mixed with intoxicating power would be too much for them to handle. What could he do to stop it though? _

_He looked at the light ahead meaning to head towards it when a grunt and laugh from his left drew his attention, he cautiously became one with the shadows and moved near the sound, it was coming from the chasm, the sparse light shining through he could see Fred standing on the iron made bridge, laughing quietly as someone dangled off it. He couldn't see who it was but his heart beat fast, he moved closer and froze, Four was the one barely holding on for dear life. What the hell was going on? When did Fred take an interest in new initiates? He felt a surge of rage course through him, this was his trainee, Four was dedicated, tough, and getting stronger. Had Fred put it together? He didn't know but he couldn't let this continue, he jumped forward catching Fred off guard, delivering a blow to the face that knocked him to his knees, Eric swung around and grabbed Tobias, hauling him onto the bridge to safety. He helped him stand and led him back towards the corridors, he could feel Four shaking, his body weak from the strain, as the young initiate sunk against the wall, Eric swiveled around._

"_Careful Fred, you're not the only one with friends in this place." He said menacingly, Fred just smirked as he stood, not saying a word. He was loathed to turn his back on his old trainer but he had no choice. He led Four to his private quarters, "What happened?"_

_Four panted, "You know him?! I couldn't sleep and was on the way to the training room when someone grabbed me. What does he want from me?!" _

_Eric looked at him, "It's not you, it's me he wants. He trained me when I was just an initiate. He must have found out that I was overlooking your training. You have to be alert constantly now, or he'll get you before I'm able to intervene." He felt his conscience tug at his mind, he knew this was all his fault, Four wouldn't be hunted if it wasn't for him, but it was too late, Fred knew he cared, staying away would no longer help. _

"_What did you do to that guy?" Four gasped out taking the glass of water offered to him._

_Eric stared him down, "Asking too many questions in this place is Dangerous Tobias." was his answer, a simple warning to be heeded. He walked over and grabbed extra pillows and blankets, settling himself on the opposite cot, "Sleep here." Four nodded mutely, still glaring at his trainer, he could feel his eyes on him but he didn't care. _

He remembered how afraid he had been, how furious, when he saw Four dangling there, he felt possessive of the boy and to see that sadistic gleam in Fred's eyes as he looked at his initiate sent a surge of protectiveness through him. He could never understand it, he had never cared for anyone, but he had some sort of personal investment in the young Four. He looked down, his cold eyes taking Christina in, shuddering at what he was doing, a voice whispering in his head, 'Fred would be proud.' It hadn't been five minutes yet but he called time backing away from his crime to let others pull her up. He could feel those same burning eyes on him that he felt on that night ages ago. He couldn't meet them instead he snapped at everyone to get back to the gym. Everyone left but Four, he stepped forward, the air between them was dangerous, full of electricity.

"What the hell are you playing at Eric?" He hissed quietly, "Would you have watched her die?"

"Her fate isn't my choice, it's her own." He said quietly, still unable to look away from the railing she had been dangling from.

"Is that what he said to make it okay?" Four answered, he almost flinched from the cutting remark, instead he met Four's eyes, they were full of confusion, anger and mistrust.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He hissed, "Do not ever talk to me about that man again." He pushed roughly past Four, shoving him out of the way, his insides burning. He needed to get away from it, from both Four and Fred; however he could hear Four behind him.

"Why? All these years and you have never told me the history between you two, why you hate each other so much." Four hissed, "And now you're acting just like him."

He jerked around, "I don't have to explain myself to you Tobias, you are bordering on disrespect and insubordination. Do you want to get written up?"

"Do you? You've been nothing but cruel to these initiates. I will report you Eric." Four said fearlessly, he glared back unable to respond for a few seconds, "Do what you must, just stay out of my way."

He watched Four stalk off, returning to his room he fell on his bed, his head ached, what had he just done? Four had been right to call him out, he had never been so vicious. There was too much stress on him and he had no where's to go. No place that was safe. Four's questions swirled in his head; no one had ever found out what happened between him and Fred, it would stay like that as well. No one ever needed to know, if they found out Eric would be demoted not only in his rank but in his personal life as well, the humiliation and weakness that would be uncovered would be his downfall.

He pressed his hands over his eyes until he saw strange designs in the darkness, he stared at them wondering if he could somehow escape this hell in exchange for a new one.

"_Get up!" Fred hissed coldly, kicking him in the side like a dog. Eric stumbled up only for Fred to deliver a blow that sent him back on the floor. He felt his trainer pick him up by the hair, he was too weak to protest, he let the pain spiral through him in great waves. "Pathetic, you think you're going to be Dauntless?" He laughed cruelly, "The only thing you will be is garbage. Worse than the factionless. Perhaps I'll keep you around to be my little bitch."_

_He felt himself slam into a wall, he groaned, hoping for it to be over soon, he could smell Fred's cologne, scent had always intoxicated him, oh how he used to be so in love with this man who ended up being as cold and cruel as the devil himself. He was being dragged down the corridor toward the chasm, a strong hand was around his neck painfully cutting off his oxygen, his feet were no longer on the ground but dangling over the chasm. He grabbed onto Fred, his tired eyes meeting his trainers. "Is this the fate you want Eric? This is where you're going." All of a sudden he was in a free fall, terror awoke him as he grabbed onto the smooth rocks, grappling with them as he tried to save his life. He was coughing, sputtering out cries for help, begging for his life like a pathetic helpless baby. How he hated himself for it._

"_Please….Fred…." He whispered hoarsely his fingers slipping, Fred stomped on his hands and he screamed as he let go only for Fred to grab him and throw him into the wall again. Thankful to be on land again he didn't look up. _

"_You're disgusting. Disgusting filth." Fred hissed, "No good. Piece of shit. You belong on the ground." he was grabbed by the hair forced to look up, "You're so cute all bloody and lifeless." he mocked grabbing his jaw and kissing him hard, biting his lip. He threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. His eyes filled with tears, he let them flow as he heard the man's fly lower, as Fred pissed in Eric's face. _

Eric woke up struggling with the blankets, he gasped, clutching them, he felt nauseas as he ran to the toilets throwing up, he breathed deeply as if he had been holding his breathe. It had been a while since he had flashbacks, he groaned. It was only when the door creaked in his room that he jumped to his feet watching Four disappear down the corridor. He must have heard him yelling in his sleep. Who would he tell? He sat against the wall, and tried to keep himself together.


	3. Chapter 3

**FOUR'S POV**

He fled down the corridor as swiftly as possible without causing undue attention to himself, what had he just witnessed? His mind couldn't get a grasp on it, Eric wrestling in his sleep, crying out, begging Fred. An unsettling feeling of disgust rose in him, his stomach churning uncomfortably. He had never seen Eric anything but strong, fearless and untouchable, however something had happened to that man to give him such terror. It unnerved him, Eric had always been his trainer, his mentor, he had been the only one to believe in him when he was just an idiot initiate; everyone else was betting on how long he'd last. Morning after morning Eric taught him moves, made him run, lift, fight. He also taught him how to strategize, improvise and think on his feet, stay a step ahead of the opponent. Never say enemy because you won't always be fighting an enemy, sometimes it'll be a friend. That was one of the first things the fierce man had taught him. He never forgot it. Especially lately as the man he knew seemed to grow colder and more viciously sadistic.

He knew something had to be putting immense pressure on Eric, a man who could withstand more than most. It bothered him greatly to watch his trainer defect into a cold-hearted monster; while it's true that Eric had never been a teddy bear and had always been rather cold and tough, he had never been sadistic. Thoughts raced around in his mind but the sight that kept coming back to him was Eric pleading for help so desperately, it made his insides tighten uncomfortably; if something horrible could touch Eric, than surely that something could crush him. it disturbed him so to see Eric in that position but what was he to do? He felt a need to do something, after all that man had risked his neck to make sure he didn't end up factionless, or worse sent back to his father. Eric had always known about his father, long before the rumors had even started, he spent his free time trying to figure how he would know, it had only taken one confrontation to figure it out.

_He sat at the end of the bench that split the training room in half, his hands were balls of fists, shaking in fury and frustration, he clenched his eyes shut in an effort to not cry. It was no use he was going to be factionless, dead. After weeks of training with Eric, he thought he'd be better but he was still second to last below the red. All the pain, time and effort for what? What was the point when he was just going to die? He wasn't a quitter, especially after 16 years with his Father, but he wasn't good enough for Dauntless no matter how much sweat and blood he poured for them. He breathed hard, trying to contain his fury at how unfair the world was, what the hell was he doing wrong? _

"_Something the matter with you initiate?" Eric called coldly from mere feet away._

_He swallowed against a hard lump in his throat, "I have a name, Four, you should know it well since I'm still ranking at the bottom!" He snarled a soft cry escaping his tight throat, it burned within him, his eyes watering. Eric didn't move for a while just looked at the boy._

"_So what're you going to do, give up? Go live with the factionless? Or perhaps the chasm is a better place, at least you'll die a Dauntless. So what if you're last now, that simply means you have no choice but to keep trying." _

_Four snorted, "You're fucking pep talks aren't going to make a difference this time Eric. Look where I am! What have you done to help me?! I'm still fucking losing!" He shouted in anger, he was standing and facing his trainer, the one who was supposed to be helping him get better._

_Eric didn't budge, he wasn't falling for it, he always could see right through Four, through all his emotions, lies and tears, right through to the heart of the issue. He didn't beat around the bush, he went directly for the heart without a single care in the world. "What are you so scared of?" Eric said quietly._

"_You know, you know already, you always do!" Four tried to deflect him, he knew the minute it left his mouth it wouldn't work, he could hear his own doubt and fear. _

"_Of course I know, I want to hear you say it!" Eric shouted at him, standing a mere 18 inches in front of him in the empty room. _

"_I don't want to be factionless! I don't want to be starving, homeless without a purpose!" He shouted back but his voice wasn't strong anymore, it was cracking. How he hated Eric, hated him with a burning passion._

"_You're lying to me. That's not the full story. Not even near it Initiate! You don't need to worry about being factionless, not when your father is a council member, leader of your old faction. He'd take you back. That's what you're scared of, scared that you really do belong there with him, like him. Scared that failing here, showing that you're not good enough will prove that your father was right about you. How could you ever look yourself in the mirror then? How could ever say you didn't deserve the pain you grew up knowing so well? Perhaps he really didn't beat you enough to get the pathetic-ness out of you." Eric spat harshly._

_He stood shaking in fury, Eric's words piercing him in the most vulnerable way, how dare he? What was it his business anyway? What the fuck did he know? His breathing got even more heavy, his eyes burning as he glared at Eric, "Fuck you." He whispered through clenched teeth._

"_What was that, couldn't hear you!" Eric said loudly._

"_FUCK YOU." He screamed, his face red, his neck straining with the weight of his anger. He struck out blindly in Eric's general direction, but it never landed, he couldn't see through his tears; he knew that Eric had caught his wrist. They stood there for a little while, Eric holding his wrists as he did his best to keep his tears from falling when suddenly he was being pulled forward towards Eric and the man's hand was gone from his wrist and was wrapped loosely around his shoulders. The day he had left Abnegation was the day he swore to never cry ever again, and on his first day in Dauntless it was obvious that there would be no crying here. Would the man lose respect for him if he let himself go? It was too late the tears were falling quietly._

"_You spent all this time worrying about something I won't allow to happen. We're wasting time, we need to be training." Eric said quietly in his ear, Four nodded and followed him onto the floor. Of course Eric would know about his father, he's a Dauntless leader._

He sighed remembering how secure he had felt in Eric's arms, it was a feeling he had never felt before or since: completely safe. Yet something seemed to be haunting Eric, and god help whoever was bothering his trainer. He wondered if he should search the man out, he needn't have bothered the minute he opened the door Eric was there and he looked peeved but also a pinch nervous. Four's alarm bells went off, Eric never looked anything but composed.

"What's going—" he began

"What were you doing in my quarters?" Eric cut right to the chase as always.

"I head you screaming, I thought something was attacking you." He answered honestly.

"So you go in alone, instead of getting back up? Do I have to re-train you, have you lost your mind?" Eric hissed.

"Who's Fred?" he turned the tables on Eric, cutting to the chase for once.

"He's none of your concern, forget he exists." Eric said quietly looking through the wall, a faraway look in his eyes.

"What's been going on lately? What the hell is Erudite doing here all the time?" Four pressed his advantage and was rewarded with a vile full of honey-colored juice. "What is it?"

"A serum to be injected into all dauntless. Makes them very…vulnerable to suggestion." Eric said quietly, "I don't even know what side is right anymore." Four felt unbalanced, Eric had always stood on firm ground with his morals and beliefs, never wavering. Never had he seen him doubt.

"Wars coming." Four stated softly, "And we got to choose sides."

"No, it's already been chosen. When they inject the serum do not skip it, I'm warning you, it won't work on you. It won't have an effect on you. This is because the second purpose of it is to flush out any divergents. Go along with the masses. You'll understand, act like everyone else is or you'll be killed."

"You're going to hunt us." Four said in shock.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**ERIC**

He watched the turmoil in Four's eyes as the news hit him, he could see the anger, betrayal, confusion and most of all the fear—not for himself but for others. Four had forgotten how to care for himself ages ago, a message of worthlessness his Father had drilled into his head since birth. Something he had tried to break Four of with no success. "You're really going to do this? Hunt us—me?"

Eric shifted uncomfortably, how could he explain to this man that things weren't as simple as that? That it wasn't a mere choice of loyalties, of who he cared for more. It was bigger than that. He closed the door, locking it, he shut the curtains in the room, "Divergents are a threat Tobias."

"You trained me!" Four accused, "If I'm a threat it's because you taught me how to be! You know damn well that Divergents are harmless!"

"Harmless? They defy the faction system, they are a threat to it! Without the system our fragile peace will be broken! Don't you see? They could overthrow everything, infiltrate any faction they want!" he argued, only half believing what he was saying, justifying his choice to stand by his own reputation than to save lives. He would never betray Four, he'd protect him as he hunted other Divergents.

Four snorted, "You have no idea what you're talking about, you are all just afraid. When in reality we just want to fit in."

Eric sighed, "It has to be this way, I wish it didn't have to be…." How could he give up everything he worked so hard to attain for people he didn't even know? How could he let Fred be right? He was the youngest leader in Dauntless and he couldn't give that up, if he did what was the point of all the pain he went through? He looked at Four and felt something unravel a bit inside him, maybe _he _was the point. So what if he tried to protect him, he couldn't be with him 24/7 and what if someone else got to Four before he was able to stop them? He couldn't stop Jeanine now, couldn't stop her at any point even if he wanted to. There was no place safe for divergents.

"You're a coward." Four hissed in disgust, "You're not doing this because you believe in it, you're doing it out of fear. Fear you won't be able to look yourself in the mirror."

Eric looked at the man before him, the man who had once followed him around like a shadow, who used to look up to him and who jumped when he told him to, who listened and learned quickly, who worked harder and harder. The man he helped shape, the only one he had ever cared about. An alarm to gather the leaders sounded throughout the building, Four snorted, "Go, get out of my room. Go with your real pals."

Eric left without another word, his heart pounding as he raced to the conference room, Jeanine, and the other leaders minus Marcus were gathered around, he sat down next to Fred, and stared at the screen as Jeanine explained how it worked, Eric could only think of Four laying dead in a pile of Divergents, he blinked his eyes trying to get the sight out of his head but he couldn't. He couldn't do this, there was a war inside of him, a war his feelings were winning. He had never been an emotional man, often times his own feelings were a mystery to him, even now he couldn't understand why he'd risk everything, even his own life to save Four. He cared about him greatly, more than he had cared about anyone, but really was it worth his entire life? He tried to pay attention, at least to gain more information that could help him later. He would be a spy and when it came time to matter he'd be able to help sabotage the plan. His heart pounded, had he just made the decision to side with the Divergents?

He felt dizzy, he just hoped Four was right about his kind; either way he couldn't let anything happen to him, they'd been through so much together he couldn't imagine life without him. He felt numb as the meeting ended and he got to his feet, he shuffled out of the room lost in his own stormy thoughts; he had to find Four and tell him what his plan was. Had he been paying attention he may have seen Fred sneak up behind him, as it was he was too lost in his own troubled mind to notice much. Within seconds Fred had his arm wrapped around Eric's neck, pulling him into a small side room that was barely ever used. Eric grappled with him to no effect, Fred was the strongest member of Dauntless, no one had ever been able to defeat him. He was easily thrown against the table in the center of the room. "What the hell are you playing at Eric?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" His heart raced, the one man that could instill fear in him prowling closer and closer.

"You know something, everyone knows you're hiding something…someone. Every meeting is the same, you defend the Divergents. Why is that?"

Eric said nothing for a while, too afraid to speak, "I don't want us to react hastily in fear, that's all." He answered shakily, shrinking back as Fred came forward. Neither noticed Four peering on in fear and shock. He had never seen Eric like this, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Fred was always bad news, Four had always known something horrible had happened to Eric because of that man and because of that Four hated him.

"Really, that's it is it?" Fred smirked, "It's not because someone close to you is Divergent?" Eric swallowed hard, Fred's nasty breath fell upon him, he tried not to show any tells, however Fred could always catch him in a lie, sure enough a smile stretched across the sinister man's face. "Ah so it's true, Tobias Eaton is Divergent."

"Th-that isn't true!" he said hotly, his anger burning a fire through him, he had to stand up now, for Four's sake not his own, no matter how terrified Fred made him he couldn't lay down when his friend was in danger.

"How long have you known Eric? How long have you been a traitor?" Fred spoke calmly in a voice devoid of emotions, obvious enjoyment spreading across his face as Eric squirmed.

"I'm not a traitor!" He half-shouted half-whispered conviction in his voice.

"Do you think that is how the others will think of it? How many more Divergents are you harboring?" Fred crooned. Eric was sweating.

"None. Tobias isn't a threat. He's Dauntless now, nothing more." He knew that argument would get nowhere's because the others would disagree.

Fred chuckled darkly, "You know what you have to do Eric. Kill him, or we'll kill you. I wonder how Jeanine will react when I tell her your dirty little secret."

Eric's heart was bursting, racing and exploding, he growled, "Fuck off!" he shoved Fred, "You don't know anything. Stay away from him!"

"You have until tonight…..obviously someone needs to teach you where you belong." Fred smirked and swept out of the room. Eric sunk into a chair breathing deeply, shaking gently at the close encounter with his tormentor. He groaned as he heard Four racing off, he prayed the man would be smart enough to stay away from the compound for the next few days. He remembered well the lessons Fred taught him, how exactly he showed him where he belonged. There was a creak and then Four was next to him, he smiled a painful tight grin.

"So you're not completely inhuman than." Four said lightly, Eric snorted.

"You ever tell anyone what just happened I'll make you look inhuman." He spoke, he had always enjoyed Four's style of support and comfort.

"After all the time and effort you put into me? Nah. Plus laying unconscious would make me an easy target. They know. How?" He turned to Eric.

"I have no idea. I'd say your aptitude test but that was years ago, I'm not sure. It wasn't from me." He answered quietly.

"I know. I was eavesdropping long enough to over hear almost everything. Maybe I was wrong to jump to conclusions earlier."

"No you were right, I'm just a coward. A selfish coward concerned with nothing but my own ranking."

"I think you redeemed yourself though." Four smiled.

"Oh yeah? Who says I'm not gonna shoot you now?" Eric raised an eyebrow, Four faked being concerned.

"I said so. I won't let you, I'll beat you up before you have a chance." Four said arrogantly, raising his nose a bit.

Eric laughed, "Oh yeah, skinny little thing like you?" He mocked, Four glared and tackled Eric off the table, they began to grapple and roll around together on the floor. Eric's fear disappearing, a true smile went across his face, it was in these moments with Four that he felt the most alive. Everything but Four melted away, he got lost in the moment, and as they both panted and tired out, yards from where they started Eric allowed himself to be pinned by Four. Looking up at him, Eric felt his heart squeeze at the thought of him not existing anymore. He knew in that moment whose side he was on. He searched Four's eyes, as Four lifted a hand to fix Eric's hair that had fallen out of place and into his face during the fight. The moment was warm, tender, vulnerable, a mixture of feelings Eric had barely ever experienced before in his life stirred within him, his hand travelled over Four's cheek to the back of his head, slowly carding his fingers through his hair; their eyes met mirroring smiles.

The moment broken by a scream, minutes later both he and Four were looking at Al pulled out of the chasm dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE. WARNING. Non-con written in detail here.**

**therevolutionaryprincess, 4701rose and Ghost—thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, I got sick, but I made it longer to make up for it! I thought I was the only one that loved Fouric, I can't find any good fanfics with them as the main pairing, so if you know any good ones, can you pm them to me? Thanks!**

Watching the men drag up Al's dead body he sighed, he knew he would have to paint a cowardly act as one last jump of bravery, all he could think of was Rita's sister. No one had even cared, no one mourned that life as brave even though it was; yet this transfer initiate was going to be given a farewell of bravery for an act so selfish. He felt a surge of bitter resentment, his face twisted into disgust, Four watched as he stalked off but he couldn't bring himself to care, the morgue would want to dissect the young initiate, he wouldn't have to lie through his teeth for another day or two. He wanted to be alone, his inside was split between the memory of Al's body and his encounter with Four. It was a strange mixture of tinged happiness. Still the threat in Fred's voice remained clear, his heart hammering, night was drawing to a close, they had spent hours in that meeting and even longer dealing with Al. He ate in his room, needing time to think, piles of paper scattering the place as he fought to find the proper words to give at Al's memorial.

His thoughts were all over the place, his body remembering how Four felt on top of him, so close, his scent still on him; how much he enjoyed the searing heat coming off the body on top of him, he wanted closer, wanted more. It wasn't something he was familiar with and it caught him off guard. He gave up on the eulogy, it wouldn't matter what he said anyway people would take what they wanted to out of it, nothing more, nothing less. He wandered over to his cabinet pulling down a bottle of whiskey, he poured a few shots, downing them in record time; the burn in his throat and chest consuming every thought, demanding his immediate attention so nothing else mattered. The taste was awful but the edge was gone and he was grateful. Six more shots and he was satisfied, if not a little buzzed. He knew it was risky to lose control after being threatened but he doubted that Fred would strike so close to the meeting.

He fell onto his bed, an arm over his eyes he groaned even though his muscles were lose, his mind blank and feelings numbed. He was usually such a control freak that he abhorred alcohol even in moderation but there were times that called for its sweet magic. He didn't know how long it took him to drift off but when he awoke his room wasn't dark like he had left it, he was as alert as he could be in the situation but his limbs felt fluidy and heavy at the same time. He felt the sting of the needle as it was ripped from his skin, "Whuh?" he could barely move his mouth to form the words, his eyes scanned the area, his head pounding and the room spinning, His eyes locked onto a blurry figure but one he knew without needing proper vision: Fred. His heart raced but he could do nothing, it didn't take long to know whatever drug he had administered left him physically unable to move yet conscious and capable of feeling pain.

"Sloppy, sloppy Eric." Fred grinned, "I taught you better than that, although you've become rather lax and arrogant since gaining a leadership role. Which I'm here to rectify." He grinned, "Never worry Freddie is going to fix you." Eric felt a cold wave go through him, all the horrible memories of abuse Fred had put him through, he knew which one would be used to take him down a few pegs. To breed ultimate humiliation, shame, and weakness. Stripping him of his dignity, privacy, rights and pride. He couldn't fight, could barely speak let alone scream, what could he do? His mind raced, he couldn't let this happen, he was a dauntless leader for god's sake, not some puny weak initiate; this couldn't happen to him, he should be untouchable. Fred laughed as he watched the terror race across Eric's eyes. "You always were so irresistible." Fred chuckled. It was then that Eric noticed he was naked and he tried to make his mind go blank; Fred had always been twisted.

He was screaming on the inside as Fred placed Eric's legs over his shoulders and lubed himself up, "I've missed you, you were always…always my favorite. Always so handsome. Don't be afraid I won't hurt you. This is for your own good." He said in a soothing voice, his fingers were tight around Eric's waist, his cock pushing at his entrance, white hot emotions swept through Eric's mind, he was terrified, afraid, hurt, angry. Hatred was the easiest to feel and oh how he hated this man. He grimaced, giving a soft cry as Fred pushed into him, his cock filling him against his will, the violation making him shake. He tried to think of other things, replaying the best days he had in Dauntless, trying to figure out how else to train the initiates, he thought of Four—but that just made him want to cry. Trying to think of anything other than the man on top of him who was grunting in pleasure as he thrusted, pumped, and moved in and out, deeper and deeper inside of him; as if trying to own him.

"You always were so tight Eric, oh god you were my favorite. Ohhhh." He crooned softly ontop of the younger man, his balls slapping Eric's ass. The pain was nearly unbearable, it made his nerves sear at every point in his body, the humiliation was crippling, he was weak, he had let this happen, it was his fault. He should have been more guarded, shouldn't have lost control to the whiskey. He was shaking like a leaf, he wanted to throw up as Fred made him dirtier and dirtier from the inside out. He could feel the hot, hard pulsing member inside of him, stretching, and breaking his insides, ripping him apart in agony, the moans of pleasure taunts in his ear. He was rocking back and forth with the ferocity of his movements, he felt a few tears betray him as Fred came inside of him. Fred stayed inside of him as he leaned over into his face, "I would mind your manners next time….I almost forgot how enjoyable you are." He rocked into him a few times, Eric shuddered. Fred smiled as he hardened once more he pulled out and shoved his cock down Eric's throat, moving in and out of his mouth, he panted as sped up the pace the hot wetness driving him overboard quickly as he burst inside of Eric's mouth. Eric was choking, tears stinging his eyes as his mouth dripped semen. Fred took the time to wipe him clean and dispose of any evidence before leaving.

Eric felt a cold emptiness overtake him, it was full of shame, pain and self-hatred. He curled up best he could as the drugs wore off, and shivering he passed out.

**FOUR**

He was taking over second shifts watch, sitting down with some coffee he stared at each screen analyzing the picture to see if anything was different, perhaps a shadow that shouldn't be there, the slightest movement that could be nothing but human. After his first sweep he never noticed anything, however on screen 15 he saw movement, no one should be out after hours, not even in the hallways. He rolled his way over, it was Eric's door, he blanched: Fred. Fred was exiting the room looking smug and joyful, proud. Four's heart thudded against his chest, he heard the man's threat to Eric echoing in his mind, minutes later Eric and him had shared a moment…a moment of what? He had wanted to kiss the man and the tenderness that had taken over Eric could be nothing but genuine, he had never known Eric could be so gentle. He could remember the man's warm, strong, calloused fingers running through his hair, holding him tight. He had always felt a certain heat between Eric and him whenever they were in close proximity, however it didn't take a genius to realize how Eric cared for Four. Four had known that for a while with the way Eric trained him, how he'd stick up for him, fight for him, defend him.

They didn't need to show their affection in a physical manner or even boast of it in front of others, they both knew they liked each other, even if it was only platonic before. However that afternoon it became something more, and Four wanted more of that. That feeling that went through him when Eric touched him, when he had him pinned under him. Those cold grey eyes melting into a warm pool, he wanted to see that again. Which is why he had abandoned his post and was running wildly through the caves corridors. He could have sent someone else to check on Eric but he couldn't guarantee that person would be gentle with Eric the way he would be. That person wouldn't care for him, wouldn't do anything for this man the way he would. His heart raced even as he stopped in front of Eric's door, he listened carefully, but only heard silence, his heart was sinking…what if? No he couldn't think that, he wouldn't. He pushed the door open, posed to fight just in case Eric or somebody else was waiting for him but he needn't have worried, no one popped out at him. He saw Eric on his bed, naked.

He frowned as he went close to him, he could tell Eric was shaking, it made his heart hurt, this man was always so strong, and no one was there for him when he couldn't be. He sat on the bed next to him and shook his shoulder, "Eric?" He saw the bruise on Eric's arm where the needle had punctured him, he stroked it knowing what it was. Had he been poisoned? His fear escalalted. "Eric?! Wake up!" He said frantically, he heard the man groan. It was difficult keeping his eyes off the beautiful man, but his priority was making sure he was okay, to ask what happened. He wondered if anyone had found his post abandoned. He watched as Eric opened his eyes, seeing only his outline his eyes filling with fear for a second as he scooted back before striking out, "No!" Eric shouted, throwing a kick and a punch at him, Four managed to block the punch but the kick swept him off his feet.

He didn't get back up, he knew if he did Eric would just pounce on him. He let Eric come to him, although it took longer than usual. Finally he heard his name, "Four?" Eric whispered, He climbed back onto the bed, Eric's face full of regret, "I'm sorry, I thought…" He went quiet.

"You thought I was Fred. " He finished for him, "I saw him come out of your room. I was worried. What happened?" He asked quietly. He watched the emotions play out over Eric's face, he was usually so guarded he gave nothing away, what could have shattered the mans walls? He had a sneaking suspicion but it was too horrible to be true, how he hoped it wasn't so; Fred wouldn't do that would he? But Eric didn't sleep naked, he knew that, he had to share a room with him multiple times. There were times he had to wake him up to go gather initiates who were out past curfew. He was never naked, because naked was vulnerability. Four reached for Eric, but Eric pushed his hand away.

The horrible truth broke him inside, that man had put his filthy, disgusting hands on Eric, had done so much worse, had…had violated him. Raped him. Rage broke through his tight self-control, a fury so hot it was murderous. He was going to kill Fred, he would make that man suffer. He looked at Eric and went to adjoining room, gathering clean garments, he handed them to Eric. Whatever Fred had stuck him with made him uncoordinated, Four helped him put his clothes on without a word. A sadness filled Four, almost as big as the rage. He hadn't been there to protect him, neither had the previous guard, what good were they? Why hadn't the previous watchmen seen Fred go into the room? Why hadn't he investigated? He didn't try to touch Eric again, instead he sat next to him and said in a deathly silent voice, "We have to kill him."

**ERIC**

He was numb, sort of, he was numb to every feeling other than anger, pain and hatred. He burned with his shame, he had been weak and stupid, nothing better than a first-day transfer initiate from Abnegation. He disgusted himself. Even as Four sat next to him he didn't know how the man could stand to look at him, he had allowed Fred to do that to him, when he had sworn it would never happen again. He was a whore, just like Fred said. He didn't want to let Four near him, not because he was afraid of him but because he didn't want to taint him like he was by Fred. He half-listened to Four as he rattled off different ways to kill the bastard but he didn't believe it would happen, he was too scared of Fred. That's just how pathetic he was. Had always been in disguise.

"Leave." He said quietly, the first word he had spoken since Four had found him, he didn't bother to look at Four's face. He couldn't risk a break down if he did.

"Why?" Four answered softly, having no problem staring him in the face.

"Because this is my room and I told you to get out." he spoke in a cold, hard voice, not giving an inch.

"That's not good enough." Four said firmly , his lips setting in a thin but hard line.

Eric growled, "Why shouldn't I be surprised, seems the night to be violating me in different ways."

Four swallowed, his insides burned, "I would never…do that to you."

Eric laughed cruelly, "Only because I'm stronger than you."

"Your strength didn't help with Fred, now did it?" Four countered, "I wouldn't do that because I don't….I don't want to cause you pain." he stuttered, the admission shameful. Dauntless weren't supposed to have feelings.

"You can't help me. So fuck off." he shoved Four, who flew off the bed, but stood on his feet.

"Is that how you want it?" Four said quietly, not bothering to fight back.

"No, I WANT YOU OUT." Eric screamed in rage, fury had been building ever since Fred has pushed inside of him, now, now it was too much to contain. He got up, the pain staggering him for a second, before he lunged at Four, "You don't know anything! NOTHING." He shoved him into a wall, punching him, kneeing him in the stomach and dropping him to the floor. "You think you had it bad coming in here, you have no idea what kind of pain a man can bring on another. You don't want to face this. You don't…..Trust me you don't. "

Four stared up into his tortured gaze, he was hurt, not physically, not even because of the blows, he was hurt because Eric was, he slowly slid his shirt off without a word. Eric watched tensed, he sat up carefully, Eric's eyes fell on his body, scared running along Four's shoulders and chest and back, though his tattoo hide some of them. Eric swallowed running his fingers across each scar, Four sat with his back to him. Eric's heart felt ready to explode with so much emotion. He was shaking harder than he was before, this time not only with his pain but also Four's. Whoever hurt him he would crush. He rested his forehead on top of Four's shoulders, panting as if he had run a mile, trying not to cry his hands were running up Four's sides. Four rested his head against Eric's and relaxed, "It's okay."


	6. Chapter 6

He slumped against Four's lean and strong body, his warm breathe slowly trickling down the younger man's back. Eric slowly inhaled his scent, absorbing his warmth and closeness as if he was a shield to wrap all around him, it grounded him, giving him something to focus on rather than the burning pain inside of him. He heard Four whisper, "It's not the same pain, but this wasn't my fault, and this wasn't yours."

"Do you know why I came into Dauntless?" He spoke his voice raw with emotion, his defenses crumbling in the face of Four's numerous scars.

"I always assumed you were built for it." Four said quietly, he couldn't imagine Eric in any other faction, not strong, fearless, brave, distant Eric. "What were your test results?"

"Dauntless. But that isn't why I defected." He spoke quietly, "In Erudite emotions are frowned upon, they are illogical, even though science has taught us that they are a mere combination of chemicals and electrical impulses…I suppose one would say acting on them is illogical. You never felt, you only thought. Love wasn't really around much, nor anything exciting. Every day was the same, they believe in a structured society, schedules all the time. I'd see the Dauntless though, I thought they are so expressive; they wear their emotions on their sleeves. They do whatever they like, reckless or not. They didn't make sense and I thought that was beautiful. It wasn't until I became a member here that I realized that those emotions I saw were all pretend, fake, a shield. It's just as empty and cold here as in Erudite. Except there is a purpose here, to protect, rather than in Erudite where it was just for the greed of more knowledge."

Four couldn't quite grasp how this connected to anything but he let Eric go on, knowing the man needed the distraction. "I couldn't go back to Erudite, couldn't go factionless. I didn't want to live either way. I was Dauntless or I was nothing. F-Fred you know trained me, like I trained you. Well not like I trained you, he was…cruel." Four swallowed he could only imagine, "He was very abusive, in…every way. But I said nothing because who would believe me? Fred knew where the chasm was and I was no match for him. A strange, twisted part of me almost wants to thank him, without him I wouldn't be so hard and cold. But I'm so tired Four. I'm tired of this place, of looking over my shoulders, of the need for caution at every turn, the politics. I just wanted to lose myself in something, but all I got was pain. I suppose I should have chosen Abnegation."

Four grasped Eric's hands tight, stilling them, "We'd have never met." Four turned around to face him, Eric's eyes scanned over his, "You're not who you are because of him Eric but _despite _him. The Eric I know is nothing like Fred. You trained me and you never hurt me. You are you because of you. You owe him nothing but a plunge into the chasm."

He laughed bitterly, "I'm supposed to be this big, tough, fearless Dauntless leader, training the initiate's and protecting everyone and I can't even protect myself. What kind of useless am I? I feel like I'm just playing the role, that I don't belong here, I'm too weak."

Four grasped Eric's shoulder, "That's not true. Every one has fears, we do the simulations every year, we all have weaknesses, we're human. Eric, you are not weak, you had no chance, you were drugged, you were exhausted. It could have been anyone in your shoes. I honestly can't think of anyone who belongs in Dauntless more than you. Don't let that asshole doubt yourself. I know who you are."

Eric just nodded, "I thought it would never happen anymore."

Four nearly growled, he scowled, wanting to rip Fred to pieces. Instead he pulled Eric into his arms, "It won't."

How he wanted to believe that, wanted to grab onto Four and never let go, but he was scared, not for him, for Four. Would it make him a target? What would he do if Fred came after Tobias? He didn't want to put him in harms way. "Don't get in his way Tobias. I won't feel better if he hurts you. At least I'm use to it."

"You can't stop me." Eric sighed he knew that answer was coming, he just relaxed into the hug and let his face rest against the strong shoulder, he tensed not in fear but in shock as he felt a pair of lips pressed to the side of his face, a small smile adorned him then. He tightened his hold on Four.

Meanwhile Four was plotting how to get at Fred, it would eliminate two problems, the divergent problem would be diverted for a while and he'd never be able to touch Eric again. He could throw him into the chasm but there was the small, slight chance of survival, plus the bastard deserved a more painful death. He could understand the initiates who didn't know Eric that well wanting to hurt him for his cruelty but someone who knew him…he sighed. No one should even want to hurt his Eric…..

_His heart pounded, his eyes adjusting to the dark once more, he silenced his breathes, if anyone caught him out of the dormitories after curfew he was dead. Well not literally he knew Eric would step in and be the one to punish him but the idea didn't warm him any more than being caught by another leader. He needed to do this though; he was sneaking into the fear simulation room, although he only had four fears those fears froze him in place, especially the last one with his father. The only way he could pass the last test was to practice, exposure was supposed to help absolve fears. He tip toed his way through the caverns, so focused on his destination that he was paying very poor attention to his current surroundings._

_It was a minute too late that he heard the fall of footsteps that weren't his own and suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and nose, something pressed inside his mouth, he screamed against it, causing it to further drop into his throat, a gag. His eyes watered as he kicked and lashed out, his eyes counted three, possibly four of them, he couldn't tell, they were moving. He didn't register what they were doing, his body going into shock until the adrenaline kicked in. The first few blows he was dealt he didn't feel. Their fists landed all over his body, one had a sick sense of humor he felt the familiar feel of a belt snapping down on his back. He fought back as much as he could but it was hard to see through the blood. He managed to break free but it was only for a few minutes, the chase ended in a dead end, the predators grinned. Throwing more kicks and punches; blows rained down on him from all directions, the pain was horrible, he knew he had a few broken ribs, and cuts all over, he could taste his own blood. He was curled up on the floor praying for it to end, he knew he wasn't supposed to survive this beating. _

_Suddenly though the hands disappeared, he could hear their cries, there was somebody else, someone bigger and stronger than all of them, he could hear their bones break, their heads shatter. His swollen eyes cracked open when silence fell, Eric was kneeling by him, without a word he was being lifted into his strong arms. He stepped over the unconscious bodies, and led to the hospital, he didn't wake the nurse. Four watched him take care of him in silence, his movements quick, sure but also tender and gentle in a way he never saw Eric be before. His eyes were warm, when everything was patched up Eric sat next to him, "You need to pay attention to your surroundings. No one is your friend here."_

"_You." was all he could croak out. Eric smiled, "At this rate Tobias, I'd be called your caretaker." He frowned, "those boys will be dealt with. Well three boys and a girl." Tobias groaned, "I was beaten by a girl?" Eric laughed, "Don't be so ashamed, my last girlfriend kick my ass, look!" He pulled up his shirt to show him a nasty scar on his hip. "Bitch got me with her knife." Four grimaced, "Did you hit her back? I mean she is a girl…." _

_Eric raised his eyebrow, "In Dauntless we are genderless. Girls are just as dangers as boys, if not more so because they usually are quicker because they are more lean. And yes I did hit the bitch back."_

_Tobias laughed, "Well at least I had four attackers and no scars like you."_

"_Keep pushing it and I'll leave ya on your own." he smiled, "What were you doing out anyway?"_

"_I am failing the second round." Four said quietly, "I'm not going to make it." _

"_You think I spent all my extra time on you to fail your second test?" Eric gave a gentle slap on his head, "When you're out of here I'll help you. You do want a good job." He watched as Eric curled up on the bed next to him._


End file.
